There is a continuing challenge to reduce the costs of health care. One of the biggest drivers of this cost is prescription drug coverage. Increased prescription drug adherence could lead to reduced waste in medical costs and productivity. Research has shown that non-adherence can have a profound effect on not only an individual's health, but on the health care system as a whole, costing up to $100 billion annually.
Additionally, 33% to 69% of all medication-related hospital admissions in the United States are due “to poor medication adherence, and non-adherence contributes to annual indirect costs exceeding $1.5 billion in lost earning and $50 billion in lost productivity. A November 2009 employer survey from the National Pharmaceutical Council found that medication compliance was a top priority for employers, who are looking to their pharmacy benefit managers (PBM) for solutions.